


Skybound [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Digital Art, Drama, Fanart, Ficart, Gen, Marvel Bang, Marvel Bang 2018, Niðavellir | Nidavellir, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, space adventures, tony finding himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for "Skybound" byShipperslist, forMarvel Bang 2018.Fic summary: After Thanos killed off half of the universe, the man who once used to be Tony Stark tries to find his way home—even though he doesn’t know what or where home is. He travels through the multiverse, meets strange new (and old) acquaintances, and tries to figure out who he is.But what is the blue light embedded to his chest? And why does he keeps dreaming about red, blue, and white?





	Skybound [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



> Y'all, this fic is beautiful and heart-wrenching and you should [go read it right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155683). ;)

_Title Art_

 

_Broken Moon_

 

_The Seeker_


End file.
